


科拉传奇·灵界

by ashfish



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 降世神通·百合这段灵感来自手机壁纸其实没污成功最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	科拉传奇·灵界

科拉从来没说过她失去神通技能那几个月的经历，一句也没提。麻美并不想逼她，只是每当麻美看见她背上斑驳交错的伤痕时，她总会心疼，想去触摸，轻吻，舔舐，希望能借此消弭那些她无法想象的伤痛和挣扎。

但她总是吻不完，因为每到一半，都会被科拉粗暴地制止，然后被她抱起来，抵在墙边狠狠操弄，直到她哭出声，又在她的背脊上划下新的指痕。

她有时候会怀念那个尚不懂人事的傻神通，那时她总能坏心地欺负她，让她委屈地咬着下唇，两眼泪汪汪地瞪着她，而不是现在这个沉稳却满怀攻击性的小狼崽。虽然夜夜笙歌非常走肾，但偶尔走走心也不错啊。

她叹口气坐了起来，望着天边灿烂的火烧云，想起今天是科拉在灵界明泉静修的日子。以往这时候，科拉都不愿她陪着，不愿让她看见自己阴暗的一面。科拉跟她提过，每年这时候是她负能量反噬力最强的日子，说是静修，实则满是危机，因为她需要跟黑暗的自己决斗角力，而胜率渺茫。

她呢喃着科拉给她的那些解释，从深梦中清醒的思绪仍有些涣散，而猛然插进脑海里的那道刀伤却令她豁然醒神。那是横亘在科拉左臂乃至上肩的一道刀伤，据说当时深可见骨，一个山贼头子趁她陷入思维混乱自我博弈之际偷袭得手。而麻美却看到了一刀入心的可怕景象。

她惊得一身冷汗，再也坐不住，披上睡袍就往灵界跑。

“怎么，今天不想跟我打？”说话的是科拉对面的一团黑气，隐隐约约显出她的模样，语气挑衅至极。

“……”

“不说话？得了吧，你不管用什么方法也弄不走我，我就是你那颗虚伪之心的一部分啊！”

“……”

“不得不说一句，你那个omega真是尤物，啧啧啧，要是我的话，我可舍不得从床上下来。”

“从我的记忆里滚出去！你不配提她！”

“哟哟哟，这不就气着了吗？哈哈，不打也行，今天我这样都能玩儿死你！”

“你……！”

“科拉！你在吗？”

科拉猛得睁开眼睛，她怎么来了……她正想动身应和，却被那团黑气缠住了双足，动弹不得。

“哈哈哈，来得好来得好！要不我就在你面前上了她吧！哈哈哈！”

“你敢……”她怒骂出声，却又被黑气堵住了口鼻。

“有什么不敢的，她认得出来么？你就等着看好戏吧。”

麻美总觉得明泉周围的气氛很奇怪，她感受不到科拉的气息。还想再喊一句的时候，就看见科拉从一片迷雾中走出来，向她张开了怀抱。

她笑了，正想上前拥抱，在踏出一步后又蓦地一顿，不再动了。

“怎么了麻美？是我呀！”“科拉”快步走向她，奇怪地问道。

“你当AO的深度标记不存在吗？”她的脸色越来越沉，开始慢慢后退寻找出路，“像你这么粘稠恶心的气息，不可能会是她，离我远点！”

“没想到这么快就败露了。”“科拉”又化为若有似无的黑气，一脸狂妄，步步逼近，“那也无所谓，反正你现在也反抗不了我。”

“你就是她一直在抵抗的黑暗吧。可惜，真没什么脑子。”她一说完，就迅速潜下水，朝着科拉的气息游去。

黑气一时下不去深水，只得气急败坏地骂一句，急忙原路返回。

麻美的运动天赋从来都是不容小觑的，然而黑气轻飘无重力，她仍是没赶上。

她刚从水下浮上来，就看见科拉被黑气缚住了整个头部。科拉用尽最后的气力抬起手臂，“麻美……快走！”

她眼睁睁看着科拉被那团黑气活生生给吞了，满目震惊，一时竟挪不动脚步。

“哼，还说我没脑子，我看愚蠢的人是你！你不知道她在心绪不宁的时候最易被附身吗？哈哈哈，你就是那个害她分心的罪魁祸首啊！这么多年了，我终于成功了！”

“别高兴得太早。”她突然想通了什么，开始一步一步走上前去。

“你想干什么？”黑气有点发怵。

“我家alpha，才不会跟你这种东西同流合污！”她一步步靠近，终于张开双臂拥住了她的英雄。

黑气一通挣扎，想逃开她的拥抱，却发现自己动不了了。

“科拉……科拉……是我。”她靠在自己熟悉的背脊上，跟以往一般细吻她爱人的后颈，“你感受到了吗？”她说着，开始轻吻科拉背部那一道道或短或长的伤痕，忍不住泪眼婆娑。

“不管你变成什么样，不管你经历过什么，我爱的终究是你这个人啊……”她逡巡至那道令她从梦中惊醒的刀伤，不由得细细舔舐起来，“所以你受的这些伤，我看到了都会心疼啊……你为何要把我推出门外，不让我安慰你呢……”

“这不可能……她怎么会还有意识呢……我明明……啊……”黑气觉得自身的力量变得越发虚弱，甚至要消散了，随即被科拉一手捏住扯了出来。

降世神通慢慢转过身，右手揽过她的爱人深深地吻了下去。而那团黑气也被她的左手捻成灰烬，瞬间消失。

一吻罢，麻美倒在她的怀里直喘气，“所以我讨厌你们这些御气的，接个吻都那么长气……”

科拉没说话，看着她因睡袍湿透而包裹出的曼妙身姿，眸色渐深，象征性地顶了顶她的腰间，回道:“谢谢夫人救命之恩。想要什么奖励吗？”

麻美不禁红了脸，“流氓！死里逃生之后居然尽想着这种事……”

“夫人不想要吗？”科拉无辜地看着她，装得相当委屈。

眼前美好健壮又带有缺憾美的肉体令她心跳加速……

“你坏死了……不能欺负我啊……”

“这明泉嘛，本来也太静了。”

结果呢，那天来明泉喝水的灵界生物特别特别多，据说都是被奇怪的呻吟声吸引过去的。为了不让麻美太害羞，降世神通还专门利用御水术把她压在水底。她第一次感觉神通的技能真是太犯规了……

end

 

#跟降世神通谈恋爱，每天都是新惊喜。手动doge#


End file.
